


ABC That's How Easy Love Can Be

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Dad! mickey, Future, Ian is Yev's teacher, M/M, Mickey being a dad, Rekindling, Teacher Ian, Yevgeny is a kindergardener, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise reunion of Mickey's old high school boyfriend happens when Yevgeny leaves his lunchbox at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC That's How Easy Love Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Hi, beautiful :) my prompt is Ian being Yev's kindergarten teacher....but also Mickey's ex from high school! *gasp* awkward surprised reunion ensues and they play it off, but one day Yev leaves his lunchbox and Ian is there late *wink wink* thanks!

Mickey sits at the kitchen table cleaning out Yevgeny’s backpack as the 5 year old yammers on about school that day and his “super cool and nice teacher”. Mickey uncrumples all the papers that were stuffed in the Spider-man bag and checks each one to see if they’re important until the hears his son gasp. 

Mickey looks up sharply. “What is it?”

“I forgot my turtles lunchbox,” Yev lets out half groaning half whining. 

Mickey sighs. “Guess we’ll have to brown bag it.”

“Can’t we go get it?” Yevgeny’s big eyes look up to his father’s identical ones. 

Mickey shakes his head. 

“Why not?”

“There’s no need to. You’ll just have to go without it till you can get it Monday.”

“But... but...” 

Mickey waits as he watches his son rub the side of his mouth, thinking. 

“I left my half my grilled cheese in there. It’s gonna get all moldy.”

“You didn’t finish it?”

Yevgeny shakes his head. “I was saving it for later. Please, Pa?”

Mickey breathes in and wipes his hand down his face. “Fu-- uh alright. Get your shoes on.” Mickey says as he grabs his keys from the counter. 

Yevgeny manages to get on both shoes, pressing the velcro straps securely, and a toy in each hand for the journey before Mickey pockets his wallet. 

They hop in the car and take off 15 minutes down the road. 

Luckily for them, or rather the safety of Yevgeny’s sandwich, Mickey had picked up Yevgeny earlier than usual. The after-school program was still running by the time they got back on school grounds so they could easily get in. They make their way to Yev’s Kindergarden classroom. 

“Okay,” Mickey whispers. “Just go in and grab it and we can head back home.”

“You’re not coming in?” Yev asks. 

“Do you need me to?”

“Well I want you to see my classroom.” 

“Yev...” He looks at his son’s face. “Okay. But we have to be quick.”

Mickey follows his son into the classroom. 

After 5 minutes Mickey checks his phone. 

“And see dad this is the cubbies. We put all our stuff here. Like bag and stuff we need to take home.”

“Yev. Son, we have to go.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Now is your lunchbox in your cubby maybe?”

“No it’s not there.” 

Mickey watches as Yevgeny looks around the room. “Ah!” The kid exclaims. “Got it!.” He says standing back up from reaching down by a desk. 

He hands the box to his dad. 

“Good. Time to go home now?” Mickey says, grabbing the handle of the box. Yevgeny nods. 

They head to the door but stop when they hear the sound of the knob jiggling. 

Mickey feels Yev pull on his shirt. “Ohh that must be the cleaning guy. Mr. Steve.” 

“And who’s going to explain to Mr. Steve why we’re in a classroom after school’s over?” Mickey asks. 

“Y-you are?”

Mickey laughs.

But the person that walks into the room isn’t Mr. Steve at all. 

The shock of seeing the person in front of him causes Mickey to drop Yevgeny’s lunchbox. He doesn’t notice until he hears the plastic case hitting the floor. 

The man entering jumps from the noise, not knowing there was anyone else in the room besides himself. 

“Heyyy. You dropped my lunchbox.” A whine is heard. Then more pulling on his shirt is felt. “Daddd. Dad. What’s wrong?” 

“Ian?” Mickey says softly. He’s not even sure it escaped his lips. 

“That’s my teacher!” Mickey’s son yells. “Mr. Clayton! Go say hi, pa.” 

Maybe he got it wrong. Maybe he just looks like Ian. 

“Clayton?” Mickey says making his way to Yevgeny’s teacher. 

“Mick-” the redhead clears his throat. “Mr. Milkovich.” 

“Hey how’d you know my dad’s last n-” 

“Ian?” Mickey says still questioning. He looked so different but still so much like how he remembered. He wore glasses now, Mickey noticed. 

“No his name is Mr. Clayton.”

“Yev why don’t you go play with uhh..” Mickey looks down at the toys Yevgeny insisted on bringing. “Leo and uhh Donnie there.” 

Yevgeny sighs as he walks away. “It’s  _Michelangelo_  and Donnie.” 

“Right, right.” 

Ian looks down, removing his glasses. 

“They use first names here for what the kids call the teachers. They figure it’s easier for kids to say. Went with my middle name...sounds more teacher-y” 

“Uhuh.” 

“I didn’t know you had a kid.” Ian says looking in Yevgengy’s direction. 

“Yeah his mom wanted him to have her last name so...”

“You’re married.” 

Mickey almost laughs. “No. God no. If you don’t remember I’m kinda not into fucking women.”

“Then how?”

Mickey shakes his head. “No need to talk about it.”

“Right. Sorry. It’s not my business.” 

“He’s uh. He’s great.” Ian admits. “Energetic. Very helpful. Smart. And he’s really good to the other kids.” 

Mickey nods. “Yeah. He ain’t a bad kid.” 

Ian smiles awkwardly.

“So smart huh?”

Ian grins and nods. “And kind.”

“Yeah I guess that’s more important.” Mickey says sarcastically, making Ian grin more. _Damn_ , Mickey thinks,  _he’s still got it.  
_

Mickey pauses for a moment. He shouldn’t but... “You...you look ...good.” Mickey lets out anyway. 

He can see the redness creep up on Ian’s cheek.s “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I never expected to find you teaching?”

“Oh?”

“I mean you had ambition definitely. I just...” Mickey gives a small chuckle. “It’s just a fucking surprise.” 

Ian looks down to try to hide his smile. “A good one I hope.”

“Haha we’ll see.” Mickey says slyly. Mickey looks behind him to Yev and motions that it was time to go. 

“You look good too, Mick.” Ian says before Yevgengy make his way to them. 

Mickey raises a brow. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm. Fatherhood looks good on you.” 

Mickey laughs as he leads his son outside the classroom. 

He shouldn’t. He thinks as he closes the door. He really shouldn’t. But what are the fucking chances the love of his life in highschool was his son’s teacher. 

“Stay here one sec.” Mickey says to Yevgeny and he turns his son so his back is against the wall. 

“Where you goin?”

“I just forgot to ask your teacher about something.” 

 

Mickey goes back into the room. “Hey.” 

He’s handed a piece of paper. 

“What’s this?”

“My number.” Ian shrugs. “Figured you’d want it.” He smiles like he used to when he told Mickey a dumbass pun. 

Mickey laughs, shaking his head, and pockets the piece of paper. 

 

They meet up and talk alot but promise not to get heavily involved until Ian...or Clayton is no longer Yevgeny’s teacher. It was a real struggle to wait for Summer break to finally begin. 

 


End file.
